Un secret de l'univers
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel/Family - Un autre monde. Une autre vie. Et pourtant, il est toujours là.


**Hey !**

 **Un histoire d'univers parallèles et de possibles.**

* * *

 **Un secret de l'univers.**

C'était un peu arrivé par hasard.

C'était Sam et Dean et Cas. Qui tombaient toujours dans les pires embûches. Les pires histoires. C'était une sorcière qui s'énervait. Et les voilà dans ce quartier résidentiel qui puait les familles heureuses et les Thankgiving en chansons. Des barrières blanches. Un chien qui aboyait au loin. Quelques rires de gamins.

C'était tout ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

Tout ce qu'ils détestaient.

Ils se fixaient, un peu perdus. Ne sachant que faire. Comment rentrer au bunker. Comment se retrouver sans paraître étranges aux yeux des riverains - et Dean pesta parce que Baby était encore là-bas.

Le moteur d'une voiture que Dean connaissait trop bien. Et un regard. Bleus.

\- Dean ?

C'était les mêmes yeux. Les mêmes orbes. C'était lui. Mais pas tout à fait.

Il avait troqué son trench contre un pull en laine épais. Une veste verte trop grande pour lui. Et un jean abîmé aux genoux. C'était Cas. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

Parce que Cas se tenait juste à côté. Dans ce trench qui Dean connaissait tant.

\- Non... Tu es... Tu es Dean mais pas _mon_ Dean.

Et le chasseur avait tiqué. Haussé un sourcil. Parce que ça lui rappelait un autre Cas qu'il avait rencontré. Un Cas détruit. Abattus. Un Cas qui buvait, fumait, se droguait et s'envoyait un l'air. Mais ce Cas là était plus heureux. Plus simple. Plus doux. Comme si la vie lui avait fait cadeau de son existence.

Ce Cas étrange était descendus de la voiture. Avec Sam. Sam qui portait une petite-fille aux yeux vert d'eau et aux cheveux châtains bouclés. Une petite-fille qui s'accrochait à lui. Et Jess avait suivit. Un sac à langer sur l'épaule.

Et Dean avait comprit. Douloureux.

Ce n'était pas leur monde.

C'était un monde où ils étaient heureux. Où Sam et Jess s'étaient mariés. Avaient eu un enfant. Parce que Dean n'était pas venus tout gâcher. Parce que le Paradis et l'Enfer ne s'en étaient pas mêlés. Et Castiel était tout de même avec eux.

C'était un Paradis. Un monde parfait.

La porte de la maison devant laquelle ils stationnaient s'était ouverte. Sur un Dean au visage mangé par une barbe. Qui avait à peine enfilé un tee-shirt et un jean. Et deux petite-fille à la peau noire et aux yeux sombres.

Deux petites-filles qui avaient courues vers le Castiel de ce monde. En hurlant :

\- Papa !

Et Dean avait faillit éclaté en sanglot.

* * *

II avait fallut une demi-heure pour que le Dean de ce monde n'arrive à croire à leur histoire. Mais il n'avait fallut qu'une minute pour que Dean ne remarque les alliances accordées que ce Cas et ce Dean portaient. Pour voir la facon dont leurs doigts se mêlaient et se cherchaient. Pour entendre les deux jumelles les appeler "Papa" et "Daddy".

Et Deanno (Parce que Dean ne pouvait pas l'appeler simplement Dean bis.) avait acceptés de les loger. Le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution.

Cas avait particulièrement été intrigué par Castiel. Le fait qu'il soit Humain.

Il avait expliqué avoir un jumeau. Un Jimmy de quelques secondes son cadet. Jimmy marié depuis plus de vingt ans à Amelia. Et Claire leur rayon de soleil. Une gamine qui avait grandit dans l'amour et le bonheur. Une autre vie que Dean n'avait pas brisée ici.

Et Sam n'avait rien dit en fixant Sammy et Jess. Parce que Dean savait qu'un mot de sa part et il s'effondrerait. En pensant à Jess. À leur futur détruit.

Cette nuit-là, ils mangèrent autours d'une table garnis. Frites à volontées. Sodas et sucreries.

Cette nuit-là, le regard de Cas veillant sur lui fut plus douloureux que jamais.

* * *

Ils étaient restés une semaine.

Dean tombant lentement sous le charme d'Amy et Melody. Cas appréciant d'avoir une famille qui ne se déchire pas. Sam retombant dans les début d'un amour tendre.

Une semaine à discuter. À se retrouver. Une semaine où Dean avait vus son double flirter avec Castiel. Où il les avait vus heureux. Amoureux.

\- John aussi m'a dit que c'était mal. Mais Cas... Cas est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Et c'était une vérité. Qui traverse le cosmos. Résonne dans les nébuleuses. Une vérité que se chuchotait les dieux comme un secret du temps et de l'espace. C'était vrais. Et Deanno avait regarder son mari et le double de celui-ci. Qui discutaient comme deux vieux amis perdus de vues. Avec tendresse et bonheur. Malice et cachotterie.

\- Maintenant que j'ai vus ton Cas (Et Dean rougit, se gratte la nuque mais n'ose réfuter l'affirmation.) j'en suis sure. Qu'il est un ange. Un ange qu'est tombé du ciel et qu'est venu sur Terre. Pour moi. Parce que lui et moi... Lui et toi. Ça doit arriver. Qu'importe l'univers ou l'époque.

Et Dean avait simplement acquiescé.

Parce que ça sonnait comme un secret de l'univers.

* * *

Mais il avait fallut repartir.

Le sort avait fini par être contré.

Sam avait simplement grimacé un sourire à son double et sa famille heureuse. Cas avait embrassé tout le monde. Avait prit les enfants dans ses bras une dernière fois. Et Dean avait hoché la tête en direction de ces étranges spécimens. De cette vie qu'il ne connaîtrait pas.

La cabane qu'ils avaient abandonnée une semaine plus tôt était toujours aussi sale. Pleine de toiles d'araignées et de poussières. Des bocaux vides dans un coin qui attendaient une sorcière qui ne viendrait plus. Des vieux grimoires brûlées.

Ils étaient retourné à l'Impala sans un mot.

Perdus dans leurs rêves.

Et en regardant son rétroviseur, le visage de cet ange qui avait chuté se dessinant dans la brume matinale, Dean se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait essayer. D'être heureux. D'être plus courageux. D'assumer ce qu'il voulait.

Mais pour l'instant, il le garderait un peu pour lui. Le chérirait.

Comme un secret.


End file.
